Love Plush
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Crows favorite plush breaks, what happens Written for one of my favorite Authors Chibitaida


_**So I am writing this for My Friend Sloth-chan, it's her birthday today and I wanted to give her something for being an awesome friend so I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

I sighed looking at the large black bird plush in my hand. It had blue eyes and a sleek black cloth coated it's fake fathers. I was holding it because one of the wigs had finally met its end. It had ripped last night in my sleep. I was heartbroken. The little bird had been my sleeping buddy since I was a kid the only reason I hadn't gotten rid of it because it was too hard. I loved that thing more than.

"Crow?" Kiryu's voice called from the other room. I had come out to visit him, Nico and West. It startled me and I hid the small plush doll before Kiryu would spot it. The last think I wanted him to see was my childish habit.

"What is it Kiryu?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Can you get the kids up; I have to run out into town, I have some newcomers to rangel in," He asked peaking his head around the corner. His silver hair was wet and shimmered under the artificial light. His pale shin was slightly washed out by his black trench coat, black pant and boots. His white shirt was unbelievably neat and he pulled together the look of mayor of the Satisfaction town.

"Crow," Kiryu asked snapping his figures in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, yeah I can watch the kids," I answered him back looking up at him. Even after all these years Kiryu still towered over me.

"Everything okay love," Kiryu whispered running a finger over one of my many criminal marks. Kiryu and I had been dating about two years, I stopped by on the off season.

"Yeah…uh everything is fine," I lied smoothly to him. I hatted lying to him like this, but Kiryu didn't know about my baby crow and I didn't want him to laugh.

"If you say so, I have to get going alright I will be back in a few hours. Nico and West need to be up and out to school," Kiryu reminded me as he bent down giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," He said walking out the door. I smiled as I pulled the little crow doll from hiding.

"Well guess its time to give you up," I said to him tossing the bird into the trash.

"Nico, West, come on kids time for school," I hollered through the halls getting the two ready for school.

* * *

Later that day, Nico and west were out on a play date with some of the other kids in town. Kiryu was normally overprotective with his kids but, he wanted the alone time tonight. I had gone out to pick up a few house items, food to cook with and tea, because Kiryu refused to drink coffee. I had walked into the couch and was surprised to find the room dimmed down and lit so I could barely see.

"Kiryu," I called through the house, a little on guard and slightly confused. I backed up looking around the house, looking for a sign of Kiryu but I didn't see any. I felt arms quickly grab my wrist and pin me to the wall and lips were pressed onto me before I could make any noise. I could smell the war sun and fall earthy sent that keyed me in that this was Kiryu kissing me. My muscles relaxed into his grip and I wanted to reach and grab his hair lightly. It always smelled of wood, fire and musky. Kiryu broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"I missed you today my little blackbird," He whispered so softly taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Glad I was missed," I chuckled lightly reaching up his hair. I ran my fingers through the silky smooth silver hair letting it fall back to place. Kiryu smiled and a soft chuckle slipped past his lips.

"If you want, there is a bedroom with a bed made for two, and it is calling our name" Kiryu teased bending down to nip at my ear. I moaned wishing for more.

"I will take that as a yes," Kiryu replied for me sweeping me off my feet and leading me to his bedroom.

I was placed gently on the bed as Kiryu removed his coat and tossed it to the floor. His shirt went with it. He climbed his way over to me and kissed me with passion wasting no time to remove my clothes. I was so happy the kids were out. I had a habit of getting loud. Ten minutes in I was lying underneath Kiryu begging him for more.

"Kiryu it's…been too long," I rasped out loving every touch his hands gave me. His hand traced down the small of my back. I arched at his touch and moaned loudly.

"Kiryu stop teasing please" I groaned wanting more of him.

"What was that blackbird, you want more of me?" He teased even more swooping his finger up and around my pelvis.

"Kirryuuu" I begged him in delight.

"Very well," He chuckled hovering over me pushing himself into my entrance. My back arched in delight and I let out pleasured sounds. He continued at a hard fast pace without even thinking of starting slow and easy, that was not how Kiryu worked. His hard trust pushed against my sweet spot far back in to my body.

"Yes Kiryu, please ...more" I begged him over and over again. My begging paid off. Kiryu kept his speedy pace and he pleased me into the night until the two of us were warn and covered in one another's seed.

"Kiryu.." I whispered lowly running my hand through his hair again.

"Was that what you were looking for my little blackbird," Kiryu smiled resting his head on my chest. He was quite the lovable guy despite his appearance. I shrugged looking out the window, it was getting late I would have to sleep soon.

"Or was this what you were hoping for," Kiryu smiled holding out my crow doll. The wing had been sown back on and it had been polished and clean.

"Kiryu how's you…" I grabbed the plush from his hand.  
"I saw it when I came home, Yusei taught me how to sew a few years back. I never knew you held onto this little guy. I gave it to you when we were kids," He smiled at me.

"Yeah well..uh…I, juts can't sleep without it," I admitted holding it close "I just can't believe you fixed it," Kiryu's hardy chuckle rang into my ears.

"Anything for you my little blackbird," He said kissing me lightly on the neck.

That night I fell asleep with my two favorite things, my crow and the man who loves me.

* * *

_**Well I hoped you enjoyed this happy birthday Sloth-chan!**_

_**~Kaifudo…aka your good friend~**_


End file.
